Business Plan - Marketing Strategy
Marketing Strategy 1. Facebook - As all of us know, nowadays Facebook is the main medium that connects people worldwide and it has inevitably become one of the most important communication tools. Its popularity is undoubtedly high and almost everyone in every corner of the world can access it. Hence, it would be highly appropriate to utilize this tool as one of the marketing strategy. According to survey, out of 10 people, 9 of them would spend at least 60 minutes a day to glance through Facebook. Therefore, we can spread news regarding our Lub Dub Florist on Facebook where it would have higher chance of being seen by the public. For any promotions or offers, we could post the news on Facebook in order to intrigue the public and induce them to approach our shop. 2. The Dates to be Remembered - In this era of technology and modernization, where everything and everyone are proceeding at a quick pace, people tend to overlook some affairs in their life, and this include important dates that were marked on their respective calendars. People tend to get so immersed and busy with the task on hand that they frequently forget the dates of their wedding anniversary, birthday of their loved ones, and others. It would be quite a letdown if your loved ones forgotten your birthday or anniversary, and it would be even more saddening to not receive any present or flowers on that very particular day. All these adverse emotions might lead to conflicts that would tarnish a relationship, and the consequences are often irreversible. Hence, Lub Dub Florist could prevent such situation by offering a service which we would remind a person about his or her important dates in life. Our customer can log on to our website or Facebook page and list down the dates which he or she wants flowers to be sent. During one week before that particular date, Lub Dub Florist will send a reminder to ask the customer if he or she still wants flowers to be sent on the date they had mentioned. If it is a yes, Lub Dub Florist will do the packaging and delivering of flowers, and other gifts like chocolates or biscuits can be added at extra expenses. On the other hand, if the customer has another plan and do not wish flowers to be sent for the stated occasion, Lub Dub Florist will save the flowers for the next date. 3. Survey - As the saying goes, “To defeat an enemy, you must first know the enemy.” This concept applies in marketing strategy as well. In order to conquer the market, we must first know the customer’s general demand first. For example, we should distribute questionnaires to the public to ask them opinions like which occasion they would like to send out flowers the most, or which flower they prefer to send out as gift the most, or what service they expect from a florist shop, and other myriad kinds of questions. With the accumulation of these feedbacks and opinions, we can launch our promotions or deals based on them and thus able to make marketing plans which suits the taste of the public.